helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Piriri to Yukou!
|producer = Tsunku |length = 9:56 |Last = Fighting Pose wa Date ja Nai! 2nd Single (2004) |Next = Happiness ~Koufuku Kangei!~ 4th Single (2004) }} Piriri to Yukou! '(ピリリと行こう！; ''Let's Spice Things Up!) is the 3rd single by Berryz Koubou. It was released on May 26, 2004 on the PICCOLO TOWN label in a regular (PKCP-5040) edition. The Single V (PKBP-5019) was released on June 9, 2004. Tracklist thumb|right|220px|Piriri to Yukou! (MV) CD #Piriri to Yukou! #Kacchoee! (かっちょええ!; Very Cool!) #Piriri to Yukou! (Instrumental) Single V #Piriri to Yukou! (PV) #Piriri to Yukou! (Close-Up Ver.) #Making of Featured Members *Shimizu Saki *Tsugunaga Momoko *Tokunaga Chinami *Sudo Maasa *Natsuyaki Miyabi *Ishimura Maiha *Kumai Yurina *Sugaya Risako TV Performances *2004.05.23 Hello! Morning *2004.05.28 POP JAM *2004.06.10 AX MUSIC TV *2004.06.19 CDTV Concert Performances #Piriri to Yukou! #*Hello! Project 2004 Summer ~Natsu no Doon!~ #*2004 Natsu First Concert Tour "W Stand by W & Berryz Koubou #*2004 Natsu First Concert Tour "W Stand by! W & Berryz Koubou!Hello! Project 2005 Winter ~A HAPPY NEW POWER! Akagumi~ - Yaguchi Mari, Ishikawa Rika, Niigaki Risa, Fujimoto Miki, Kamei Eri, Tanaka Reina, Murata Megumi, Konno Asami, Saito Miuna, Matsuura Aya, Umeda Erika, Yajima Maimi, Nakajima Saki, Okada Yui #*Hello! Project 2005 Winter ~A HAPPY NEW POWER! Shirogumi~ - Yasuda Kei, Kago Ai, Inaba Atsuko, Maeda Yuki, Shimizu Saki, Natsuyaki Miyabi, Ishimura Maiha, Kumai Yurina #*Hello! Project 2005 Winter All-Stars Dairanbu ~A HAPPY NEW POWER! Iida Kaori Sotsugyou Special~ - Yasuda Kei, Yaguchi Mari, Ishikawa Rika, Kago Ai, Niigaki Risa, Tanaka Reina, Inaba Atsuko, Murata Megumi, Konno Asami, Saito Miuna, Maeda Yuki, Matsuura Aya, Shimizu Saki, Natsuyaki Miyabi, Ishimura Maiha, Kumai Yurina, Umeda Erika, Yajima Maimi, Nakajima Saki, Okada Yui #*Berryz Koubou Live Tour 2005 Shoka Hatsu Tandoku ~Marugoto~ #*2005nen Natsu W & Berryz Koubou Concert Tour "HIGH SCORE! #*Berryz Koubou Live Tour 2005 Aki ~Switch ON!~ #*Hello! Project 2006 Winter ~Wonderful Hearts~ - Wonderful Hearts #*Hello! Project 2006 Winter ~Zeninshuu GO!~ - Wonderful Hearts #*Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2006 Haru ~Nyoki Nyoki Champion!~ #*Hello! Project 2006 Summer ~Wonderful Hearts Land~ #*Berryz Koubou Summer Concert Tour 2006 "Natsu Natsu! ~Anata wo Suki ni Naru Sangenzoku~ #*2007 Sakura Mankai Berryz Koubou Live ~Kono Kandou wa Nidoto Nai Shunkan de Aru~ #*Berryz Koubou Concert 2007 Haru ~Zoku Sakura Mankai Golden Week Hen~ #*Dai 1 Kai Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen ~Saru no Koku~ / ~Tori no Koku~ - Mitsui Aika, Junjun, Linlin, Arihara Kanna, Hello! Pro Kenshuusei #*2007 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 11gatsu ~Shinagawa de Aimashou~ - Hello! Pro Kenshuusei #*2008 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 6gatsu ~Akasaka Hop!~ - Aoki Erina, Tanaka Anri, Sainen Mia, Saho Akari, Okai Asuna, Maeda Irori, Arai Manami #*Hello! Project 2009 Summer Kakumei Gannen ~Hello! Champloo~ #*2010 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 3gatsu ~Yokohama Gold!~ - Tanaka Anri, Kikkawa Yuu, Furukawa Konatsu, Sainen Mia, Kitahara Sayaka, Komine Momoka, Saho Akari, Okai Asuna, Sekine Azusa, Fukumura Mizuki, Maeda Irori, Kaneko Rie, Arai Manami, Takeuchi Akari, Miyamoto Karin, Sato Ayano, Hirano Tomomi, Katsuta Rina, Takagi Sayuki, Tanabe Nanami #*Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2010 Shoka ~Umi no ie Otakebi House~ #*Berryz Koubou Spring Concert Tour 2012 ~Berryz Station~ - Tokunaga Chinami, Sudo Maasa, Natsuyaki Miyabi #Kacchoee! #*Berryz Koubou Live Tour 2005 Aki ~Switch ON!~ - Shimizu Saki, Sudo Maasa, Ishimura Maiha #*Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2006 Haru ~Nyoki Nyoki Champion!~ #*Berryz Koubou Summer Concert Tour 2006 "Natsu Natsu! ~Anata wo Suki ni Naru Sangenzoku~" #*Hello! Project 2007 Winter ~Wonderful Hearts Otome Gocoro~ - Shimizu Saki, Tsugunaga Momoko, Nakajima Saki, Suzuki Airi, Okai Chisato, Hagiwara Mai #*Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2009 Fall ~Medachitaii!!~ (as part of a medley) #*Berryz Koubou 10 Shuunen Kinen Budokan Special Live ~Yappari Anata Nashi de wa Ikite Yukenai~(as part of a medley) Song Information #Piriri to Yukou! #*Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku #*Arrangement and Programming: Hirata Shoichiro #*Shamisen and Hayashi: Yoza Yoshiaki #*Chorus: Takeuchi Hiroaki and Furuya "chibi" Keiko #*Vocals: #**Shimizu Saki, Tsugunaga Momoko, and Natsuyaki Miyabi (main vocals) #**Ishimura Maiha and Kumai Yurina (minor vocals) #Kacchoee! #*Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku #*Arrangement and Programming: Tanaka Nao #*Guitar: Koji #*Chorus: Takeuchi Hiroaki and Tsunku #*Vocals: #**Sugaya Risako (main vocal) #**Shimizu Saki,Tsugunaga Momoko,Tokunaga Chinami,Sudo Maasa,Ishimura Maiha,Natsuyaki Miyabi and Kumai Yurina (minor vocals) Trivia *This is Shimizu Saki's 3rd single as Berryz Koubou's Captain. *This is the only Berryz Koubou single to not rank in the top 30 of the weekly Oricon charts. *This Berryz Koubou 1st single to have a Close-up Ver. Oricon Chart Positions '''Total Reported Sales: 10,476 Video Berryz工房「恋の呪縛」(スマイル Ver.)|Close Up Ver. External Links *Discography: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS, Tsunku.net *Wikipedia: Japanese, English *Lyrics: Piriri to Yukou!, Kacchoee! Category:Berryz Koubou Singles Category:2004 Singles Category:2004 Releases Category:8 Members Line-Up Category:Single V Category:2004 Single Vs Category:2004 DVDs Category:Berryz Koubou DVDs Category:Lowest Ranking Single